


Flower And Gem

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: It's a new year, and Dia's birthday again. For this year I did a short, comfy DiaMaru.





	Flower And Gem

**Author's Note:**

> I still intend to keep up with the Aqours birthday fics for 2019, and it starts with Dia this year too. A shorter, and comfier one than last year, but I think that's fine. Don't really have plans for any other birthdays, even though I'm really into Bandori now. There's just no way I'd be able to come up with ideas for 25 birthdays. 30 once you add Raise a Suilen. If I get any ideas for anything for anyone in any franchise, and I remember it's their birthday in time, then maybe. I missed Symphogear Chris (the goodest girl) this time around too. I have a really bad memory for dates.
> 
> I don't think this counts as a rare ship. At least I used to see a fair amount of it, but it is one I haven't done myself until now. Back when I was hardcore RubyMaru it felt a bit wrong, but I have moved past that since then. I'm pretty open regarding ships I'm willing to try out in Love Live. Of course I have my favourites, but it's still fun to try other ones, and see how it goes.

Kurosawa Dia went to open the door. Who could be visiting on New Year's Eve?

"Hello, Dia-chan."

"Hanamaru-san?"

Dia felt a little confused.

"May I come in, zura?" Kunikida Hanamaru asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Dia stepped aside to let her in. "Um... what are you doing here?"

Hanamaru took off her thick coat, to reveal a slightly nicer than casual yellow dress underneath. "I figured you would be lonely, zura. Seeing as Ruby-chan has gone to see Leah-chan," she said, and smiled sweetly at Dia.

"Uh..." Dia scratched at her beauty mark. "W-why would I be lonely?"

Instead of answering, Hanamaru continued: "And since your parents are out of town, and left you to watch the house, I figured I should keep you company, zura." Her tone was pleasant, and friendly, but there was a certain glint to her eyes.

Dia noticed that Hanamaru had brought a bag. "Wait, how you do you know my parents are gone?" She hadn't told anyone that.

"I got a message from Ruby-chan, zura!" Hanamaru chirped, and headed towards the living room. She was quite familiar with the place, after all.

Dia followed. "Ah..." Of course. That sneaky Ruby.

"So I'll be staying with you till tomorrow, zura~." Hanamaru declared in a perky tone, and winked at Dia.

"W-what? Hanamaru-sa-"

Hanamaru placed a finger on Dia's lips to interrupt her. "You know you don't have to be so formal when we're alone, Dia-chan."

"B-but..." Dia could feel her resistance melting in the face of Hanamaru's kind smile. If she was totally honest, she had been happy to see who was at the door. It was just hard to not stick to old habits. "Okay. Ha... Hanamaru." She wondered why her cheeks felt warm just from saying that.

Hanamaru beamed so bright that Dia nearly had to shield her eyes. "That's more like it, zura! Now, are you hungry?"

The sun had gone down, and it was almost fully dark, which at this time of year meant it was close to dinner time. Dia had intended to wait a little longer, but now that it was brought up...

"I suppose so. A little," she replied.

"Good! I'll make you something, zura." Hanamaru was already heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," Dia said.

"No, you just sit back, zura."

"Huh? No, I'll-"

"It's fine~, I want to-"

"Ha-na-ma-ru." Dia wasn't having any of this, so she put on the best firm, authoritative voice she could. Her best was pretty darn good. She was the Kurosawa heir, after all.

Hanamaru closed her mouth, and Dia felt a slight satisfaction of victory.

"Okay, together then, zura." Hanamaru's warm smile made it seem like she didn't mind this outcome.

The two of them worked well together. Dia had been raised to be self-sufficient and competent in any field her parents deemed important, and had been encouraged to seek out more knowledge and skill on her own. Hanamaru was used to helping out at home probably more than anyone else in Aqours besides Dia, and Ruby. Maybe Dia was wrong about that, but it was the impression she'd gotten.

Regardless, it had taken practically no time at all between them spending more time together, and finding a rhythm together. Dia hadn't really experienced such synergy with anyone outside of when she worked together with Ruby. Maybe that was to be expected of her little sister's best friend. Or maybe there were other factors at play.

While they were preparing dinner, Hanamaru leaned over, and said in a soft voice: "I like it when you're forceful, zura~."

Dia nearly dropped her knife. "W-wha- f-forceful?! I-I'm not-" When she looked over she saw Hanamaru with a very self-satisfied expression. Maybe that was the kind of reaction she had wanted. Dia sighed. "You're taking after Mari-san too much." That girl was a bad influence.

"Mari-chan and I are kindred spirits, zura!" Hanamaru said in a perky voice. "She's a good, and helpful friend."

"Helpful?"

"She helps me with hints on how to handle you, zura," Hanamaru replied without a trace of shame.

"She... what?"

Hanamaru giggled, and didn't elaborate further.

Dia felt like she shouldn't be surprised. Mari had always liked teasing, so she probably saw this as a prime opportunity. Though she conceded that it might not entirely be Mari's influence.

When they had first met, Hanamaru's image of a shy and withdrawn girl fit well with someone Dia expected to be Ruby's friend. So she should have expected that there was another trait shared with her sister. Once they got to know her well enough, and got past the shyness, they found an almost entirely different person underneath. The forward, curious, playful, and snarky Hanamaru that was her true self had been an intriguing surprise.

They had started talking together when Hanamaru came to visit Ruby. And also during club activities. Then outside of club activities. Dia had wondered whether Hanamaru and Ruby were together. They seemed so close after all. She wanted to keep track of her sister's life, to help keep her safe. So that had been her initial reason to get to know her better. Or was that just an excuse? Had she wanted to know for a different reason from the very start? Eventually Hanamaru had started coming over to see Dia.

There hadn't been any proper confession as such between them, nor any official asking the other out. It had just transitioned into being. On one night that had seemed just like any other night they had ended up kissing on the couch. As if everything had finally slid into place.

Part of her had felt it wasn't right to have seduced her little sister's best friend. Or perhaps she had been the one who had gotten seduced. But Ruby had been so happy for them that Dia felt a lot less guilty about it. She had still expected _someone_ to judge her for dating a younger girl, but if they did, they hadn't expressed it to her in any way. So maybe it was okay.

* * *

Midnight, and the new year started approaching. After dinner they had cuddled together on the couch. The chill outside was pushing in, but they had a warm blanket, and each other. They watched some movies. Once she had discovered the wonders of modern technology, Hanamaru had gotten really into watching movie adaptations of books she had read. Part of her enjoyment seemed to come from pointing out ways they deviated from the books. As someone who appreciated attention to detail, Dia didn't mind. And the company was more important than the movie either way.

Dia was starting to feel sleepy. It was a very cosy position she was in, and Hanamaru was warm. Plus she was used to going to bed early, and getting back up early. Still, it was customary to stay up until the new year started. Her and Ruby had done it every year for a while now. Well, at least Ruby had tried every year. Her success rate wasn't quite 100%. But this year Dia was with someone else. For the first time since she had stayed up with Kanan and Mari as kids. Which was weird, but in a good way.

Maybe they should move to somewhere they could see the fireworks go up, but she was very comfy, and didn't really want to move. She could probably still spot it out the window from where she was, even if it wasn't a good view.

As they started seeing flashes outside, her phone beeped.

"Hey, Dia-chan."

"Hm?"

Dia turned her head towards Hanamaru, only to be immediately pulled into a kiss. _Oh, right. Kissing someone at midnight New Year's Eve is a tradition of sorts, isn't it?_ she was able to think before melting into the kiss.

It was their first kiss of the night. And the first of the year. Maybe Hanamaru had been holding off for that reason. Saving it for the right moment. Dia hadn't even thought to question it.

"Happy birthday, Dia-chan~." Hanamaru was breathing heavy.

Dia felt dizzy. "Uh... thank you..."

"I got to say it first, zura~." There was a note of triumph in her voice.

Dia remembered to check her phone. It was from Ruby, also wishing her a happy birthday. So perhaps she had technically been the first, but Hanamaru had managed to steal Dia's attention away before she got to read it. What a sneaky Maru.

She put her phone away again. "Happy new year, Hanamaru." This time she took the initiative for another kiss.

"Mmm, happy new year, zura."

They could wait a little bit longer before falling asleep. It was best to wait until it was light outside to go to the shrine anyway, so it wasn't like they had to get up that early.


End file.
